


Steel and Embers

by CalinKeane



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ghirahim is just a freak, M/M, Slow Burn, There isn't enough healthy ghiralink, background zelgroose later, mentions of depression, noncon touching because Ghirahim is like that, nothing serious tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalinKeane/pseuds/CalinKeane
Summary: Life after saving the world is dull. When Link is presented with an opportunity to fix that, he accepts.  Neither knows where this will take them, and neither realizes how tangled the red thread of fate will become.





	1. What The Surface May Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with Demise, Link feels as if he's exhausted his usefulness. However, he finds that some parts of his past may start coming back to haunt him.

_ Those like you… Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse.  An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time! _

 

Link awoke with a start, the haunting words of the demon king still ringing in his ears.  Taking a few seconds to gather his bearings, he found that he was not in the endless landscape where he fought Demise, but in his bedroom at the academy.  His room was still dark, barely illuminated by the rising sun outside. It was early in the morning, too early. Every morning had been like this since Demise was defeated a few months ago: wake up before dawn because of the night terrors that continued to plague him, then mope around Skyloft for the rest of the day.  On good days he’d develop enough of an appetite to eat without feeling nauseous and go to sleep at a reasonable time. Usually, Link would go all day with little more than water and would stay awake into the twilight hours, dreading what awaited him in his dreams. Then, the process would repeat.

Zelda had told him that readjusting to life after being the hero would be strange.  However, he didn’t expect it to be this boring. The first week after saving the world from certain doom had been wonderful.  At that time, Link had a new perspective on life. He admired the world and how it looked at peace. He had taken time to sleep in his bed for the first time in months, ate regular meals, and took part in helping Zelda and the knights map the surface.  But as the weeks dragged on he began to notice how unsatisfying life had become and began to lose motivation.

Link was used to exploring, used to constantly being on his feet, used to fighting monsters great and small.  His feet had been toughened as an adventurer, his mind and senses sharpened by the constant presence of danger, and suddenly there was no use for his skills.  He felt as though he had just been a tool for the goddess to use and throw away, his purpose exhausted. Life had become meaningless and now he was cursed to live the rest of his life in this cyclical ennui. More time had passed, and with each passing day Link longed more for something to do; something more fulfilling than attending meetings and discussing plans to start moving some residents of Skyloft to the Surface.

_ Maybe I should go out to see the surface today _ he thought to himself.   _ It wouldn’t hurt to just go back down and explore. _

Link mulled the idea over in his head, having no real conviction to act one way or the other.  Deciding to at least get out of bed, Link ran his hand through his hair and rose to get dressed.  The sun had finally broken over the horizon as Link began rummaging through his dresser, preparing for the journey he may or may not go on.

_ What would I even do? _ He thought as he pulled on his tunic.   _ I have no real reason to go down there.  But it’s not like there’s anything going on up here… _

As Link continued to debate on a course of action, he eyed the academy blade propped up by his desk.  It was a poor replacement for his old blade, but it was the best the academy could give him and he was thankful when it was gifted to him.  He strapped it to the sword harness in case he did find incentive to leave. Just as he left his room a familiar voice greeted him from the stairs.

“Hey Link!” Zelda called.

“Oh-uh, hi Zelda!” he smiled and turned toward her.  He was glad that Zelda remained his friend. However, their relationship had been strained ever since she had confessed to using him to fulfil her purpose.  Meetings between the two had become rare since she dedicated most of her time to the surface.

“I’m glad I caught you when I did” she said while she walked up to him.  “Commander Eagus had mentioned that some of the knights were going down to the Surface with him this morning to train.  I figure that… since it’s been a while, you could go down and help them out with some techniques.”

There!  Link had a reason to go down to the Surface and an opportunity to do something useful.

“Yeah! Sure, I’d love to!” he replied, a little too enthusiastically.  “I probably need to prepare a little bit, but I can head over immediately after.”

“Great!  I’ll let Eagus know.  And Link?” she said as he began to walk away.  “I know that readjusting to normal life has been difficult for you but… are you sure you’re doing alright?  You’ve been so distant and I know that me being on the Surface doesn’t help that. You seem to be losing weight and Fledge tells me that you haven’t been sleeping well.  I just want to make sure you’re okay. You know you can talk to me, right?”

A surge of guilt hit him like a wave.  He knew he had been avoidant and his feelings about Zelda were conflicted.  On one hand she is and always has been his best friend, but he felt so strongly betrayed that he knew that things wouldn’t readily return to normal between them.  He had no idea that she was still this concerned for his well-being despite all of the other responsibilities she held now, and he felt as if he should do more to be concerned for how she was doing.

“I- I know Zelda.  I’m sorry for making you worry.  It’s just been hard going back to life like this.  I feel this pull toward going back to the Surface but have no reason to, and for some reason I dread returning.”

She sighed, taking his hands in hers, here eyes downcast.  “I know it’s hard. You’ve adapted to the hardships that come with being the chosen hero.  But know that you do deserve peace and rest. Maybe it would be best to listen to the impulses to return to the surface.  You should see the world at peace, the world you defended and helped create.”

Link smiled at her reassurance.  “You’re right, thank you” he smiled, pulling away.  I need to get a few things from the bazaar. Tell Eagus I’ll meet him in the sparring hall afterwards!”

Zelda waved goodbye, and as he walked away he caught a look of wistfulness in her eyes, and he knew she was hoping as much as he was that they could go back to the way things used to be.

-

Outside of Skyview Temple the line of hopeful and excited knights stood, practice swords and shields in hand.  They had settled here to avoid disturbing the Kikwis while also having the clearest space to train.

“Alright everyone!  Listen up!” Eagus shouted.  “Link is going to show you some of the skills he learned on his journey.  Theses skills will be vital to future exploration in case we run into any unknown enemies.”  Then, Eagus nodded, signaling for Link to begin.

He started by having the group practice basic skills to get warmed up.  Although skills like spin attacks and fatal blows were taught at the academy, none of the knights had ever done them proficiently.  We have a long way to go he thought bitterly. Satisfied with their practice, he began teaching them to parry and how to time shield deflections.  He paired them up against each other and observed their progress, often having to cut in and correct their mistakes.

“No, no!” he growled while sparring Pipit.  “You still don’t have the timing right. Watch the movement of my arm and wrist.  You need to be prepared to block before your enemy raises their weapon.”

Pipit heaved in exhaustion.  “Link, I know- but- I’m honestly beat.  I’ve never trained this hard. None of us are really used to this” he gestured to the other exhausted knights he’d already sparred with.

“In a real battle with real monsters there are no breaks!  You’ve got to be able to defend yourself, not just attack” Link said, urgency rising in his voice.   _ Why don’t they understand?  Do they have no sense to prepare for what they could encounter in the future? _  Link pinched his brow in frustration, preparing to tell the knights off, but was interrupted by Eagus.

“Link, er- I think Pipit has a point.  You’ve got to go easier on them. I mean, it’s not like we’re preparing for war!” he laughed.  That set Link off slightly. Of course they weren’t fighting a war, but he had, and had done so alone.   
“No enemy I ever fought went easy on  _ me _ ” Link bristled.  Regretting his choice in words, Eagus began to apologize before Link cut him off.   
“It doesn’t matter.  They have a point. You take over for a while.”

Eagus gave him a sympathetic look, a look he had come to despise.  While he appreciated when people tried to sympathize with him, he only felt as though he was being pitied.

“Take it easy for a little, son.”  Eagus clapped him on the shoulder before heading over to the knights.  Link sighed before ambling over to the temple steps to sit.  _ This was where it began _ he thought as he looked at the golden doors.  His entire journey started by tracking Zelda to this very place.  Link felt an incessant urge to re-enter the temple, as if something laid there, waiting to be discovered.  He brushed off the feeling, knowing that he had scoured every room and left nothing behind.

Suddenly, he heard a barely-audible sound emanating from the temple.  It almost sounded like Fi when she emerged from the Master Sword but… somehow wrong.  The chimes were distorted and metallic, almost like…

_ No, it couldn’t be him, could it? _

Walking to the doors, the urge to open them and walk inside was almost impossible to ignore.  There, he may find the answer to his question, or may just put himself into more danger. Link put his hands to the heavy doors, tracing the embedded jewels and intricate designs.

_ It would only take one push… walk again down the dark hallways and- _

“Hey Link!  Link?” Karane cried out.  Shaken out of his trance, Link whisked around to face her.

“Y-yeah?”

“Can you check and see if we’re doing this move correctly?  The shield bash, right?”

“Oh, yeah.  Sure thing.”  Link followed her to the rest of the knights.  Even as he walked down the steps, those dark chimes still resonated from the depths of the temple and rang in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published fanfiction, so constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	2. Only In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something troubles Link's sleep, and he begins to question what he believes.

For the first time in months Link actually felt tired.  Because of his inactivity in recent months, the day’s events had worn him out more than he thought they would.  Still, the fact that sleep would come to him easily was both surprising and relieving. However, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he heard at Skyview Temple.   _ What had that sound been?  And why was it there? _

Inwardly he knew what- or rather who- had made those chiming noises, but didn’t want to believe it.  Link wanted to reject the idea that Ghirahim was still alive, because it meant that he could terrorize the surface again.   _ I fought him, I saw him as he disappeared into Demise’s sword.  It couldn’t be Ghirahim, I watched him die. He’s dead, isn’t he? _  Link shook his head, pushing the memories of Ghirahim out of his mind.  He wasn’t going to let this uncertainty get in the way of the possibility of restful sleep.  Link quickly settled in to his bed and shut his eyes.

-

Link sensed the overwhelming malice that permeated his surroundings.  The room he was in pulsed with a strange light.  _ This is Skyview _ he realized,  _ the room right before the spring.  Why does this feel so familiar? _

“This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed.”

That voice, it belonged to Ghirahim but had no discernable source.  A sudden pressure against his back caused him to jump slightly. Hands slunk around his shoulders and a head leaned next to his face.  Link turned to meet the dark eyes of Ghirahim, looking as he did the first time they met. “Still… it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you.  Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…”

_ This is only a dream _ he tried to reassure himself, Ghirahim’s eyes still boring into him.

“No, I’ll just beat you within an inch of your life!”

Link had experienced dreams where he re-lived battles, but none of them had felt this real.  Overwhelmed by the surreality of the dream, Link ducked out of Ghirahim’s grasp and drew his sword in panic.  Ghirahim leaped back, drawing his own weapon. For a while the two circled each other, Ghirahim occasionally launching a line of daggers that Link would deflect, until his casual stride turned into a furious run in his direction.  With barely any time, Link deflected his rush with a rough shield bash, taking an opportunity to unleash his own onslaught of attacks at Ghirahim’s side. He responded by quickly slicing the back of Link’s leg, making Link cry out in pain.

They had gone back to circling each other.  Ghirahim’s almost robotic expression and movements only worsened his anxiety about reliving the situation.  While he had experienced dreams recalling memories of his journey, none of them were this realistic, and his unease continued to grow as the battle dragged on.

“This isn’t real, it’s only a dream” he muttered to himself in a poor attempt to ease his mind.

“Oh, but is it, Skychild?” he responded.

That was unsettling.  Never before had his dreams deviated from his memories of what had happened.  Ghirahim’s response had shaken him, but Link was determined to keep a clear mind while fighting.  Edging closer to his opponent, he readied his sword and rolled behind him, preparing to jump up and land a devastating blow.  However, Ghirahim suddenly snapped and before the blade could hit its target the scenery transformed before them. The cool colors of Skyview Temple warped into warm red and orange tones.  This was the Fire sanctuary, the second place he directly confronted Ghirahim. He had taken on a new appearance: his arms were a dark grey and jagged lines ran across his face and body. Striding toward him determinedly, Ghirahim raised his sword, preparing to rush Link again, but his attack was parried as Link launched his own offensive.  They locked swords, neither showing any sign of yielding. 

“You’re not real” Link gritted through his teeth.  Ghirahim leaned in, sneering. Link could feel his breath on his face.

“How can you be sure?  You didn’t see me die did you?  No, you just saw me fade away.”

Link growled and pushed forward, catching Ghirahim off guard.  Again, the demon snapped, causing the scenery to change. This time Link found himself at the Sealed Grounds on platforms high above the earth.  Having abandoned his flamboyant attire in favor of his true form, Ghirahim stood in the center of the platform menacingly.

Link rushed forward, determined to put a stop to this dream.  He slashed at Ghirahim’s flank, but his armored skin only caused sparks to fly upon contact.  Ghirahim landed a hard kick to his chest, sending Link flying toward the platform’s edge. Although in pain he rose quickly, knowing that if he didn’t he would be tossed over the edge like a rag-doll and the battle would be lost.

“You’re not real!” He screamed at his advancing opponent.  “I fought you here! You died when Demise was resurrected! You’re dead!  I killed you and you’re dead!” Tears of rage and guilt trickled down his face.

“Did you see my body?” he replied, his voice metallic.  “Did you see me bleed?” Ghirahim leaned over him now, but Link had been exhausted.  This was no normal dream, that he knew. There was something more going on. He raised the sword to put some distance between them, but Ghirahim stopped before him, the tip of the blade barely grazing the diamond in his chest.

“Did you kill me, am I dead?”

“I- I thought you were dead.  I don’t know what to think now…” he said weakly.

Ghirahim snapped and once again the scene changed.  Only a moment after realizing they were back in Skyview, he was thrust against a wall.  Returned to his original form, Ghirahim had his blade against Link’s neck, effectively pinning him in place.  He leaned in close and locked eyes with Link, their foreheads barely touching. Ghirahim’s fiery eyes bore into his very soul and Link felt his breath against his face.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Link” he laughed softly, and the world went dark once again.

-

_ Link _ … the voice of the demon lord echoed in his mind.   _ What did he mean by that? _

_ Link _ … _ Link _ …

“Link!”

The sound of his name being called startled him, causing him to shoot out of bed violently.  His head spun, and his neck still stung where the blade had been. Never before had his night terrors been so realistic.  In addition, they had always adhered to his memories. There had to be something more to that…

“Link, hey, look at me” said a soothing voice.  He looked frantically around the room to ensure that he was awake, that this was really his room in Skyloft and not the warped reality of his dream.  Zelda kneeled next to his bed and Fledge stood in the doorway, both with concern etched across their faces.

“Link, breath, okay?” she said, settling her hand over his.  He sucked in a deep breath that he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Zelda, what… why are you here?”

“Fledge heard you thrashing and muttering in your sleep, so he came to get me.  When I got here, you were saying something about how you “don’t know what to think anymore”.  Link, are you sure you’re doing alright?”

Still disoriented, Link took a minute to collect himself before responding.  “Yeah, I think I’m alright. Hey Fledge, I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“Oh, hey, it’s fine!  I just wanted to make sure you were okay” he said shyly, surprised at the apology.

“Link, are you okay?  Is there something going on that you can tell me?” Zelda said seriously.

Link hesitated, trying to find the right words to explain himself without giving away too much.  “Zelda, there’s something I have to do. I need to go to the Surface. I need to understand what I’ve been feeling and the reason behind it.”

Zelda sighed.  “Are you able to elaborate at all?  Can you tell me what you’re looking for, or where you’re going?”

“For now, no.  But please trust me, Zelda, I will tell you at some point.  I have an opportunity to get some closure on the things that happened during my journey.  I need to know why things turned out as they did.”

“I do trust you, Link.  If this is really something you need to do and you can’t tell me anything at the moment, just promise me that you’ll be safe” she said, looking into his eyes and squeezing his hand.

“Of course” he smiled weakly.  She gave him a sympathetic smile before walking out with Fledge, closing the door behind her.

Rising out of bed, he saw that it was still dim outside, but small streaks of sunlight peeked through his window.  Link began to rummage through his belongings to check his supplies. While he felt some slight guilt about lying to Zelda, his anticipation about getting some answers weighed on him far more heavily.  He knew exactly where to go. At last, he had a new goal; something more uncertain and dangerous than anything he had ever done before.

He was going back into Skyview Temple, knowing exactly what, or rather who, he’d find there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! Tell me what you think :)


	3. Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link searches for the source of his troubles and doesn't know how to react when he finds it. What he does next may shock you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for the long hiatus, I've been without internet for a while. This chapter was a long time coming, but I promise it's worth it!

Bathed in early morning light, Skyview Temple stood as majestically as it did when Link first saw it.  He stood on the ancient stone walkway just before the stairs, pondering whether or not he was actually going to go through with… whatever this was supposed to achieve.

_I’m not letting this opportunity pass me by._

Link strode confidently up the stairs, hefting the heavy stone doors and making his way down the long hallway.  Inside the temple was eerie, more so than it had been before. What once was teeming with life was now barren: no monsters, no spiders, not even plants.  Aside from the quiet tap of his footsteps, the silence in the temple was practically deafening. A feeling of unease grew as he weaved his way through abandoned webs and convoluted passageways.

Thankfully, the gate in the grand room he had opened on his first visit had remained unlocked, allowing for easy access to the last area of the temple.  Out of habit, Link still peered around the room before entering. He was at least expecting a bokoblin or two, maybe a few deku babas.

_This silence is downright unnerving… hell, I’d be happy to see some keese at this point._

As he made his way across the tightrope connecting the two sides of the room he heard that familiar noise: the incessant chiming from yesterday. However, now it was clear and concise.  Without a doubt, this was no illusion.

Link approached the great golden doors, preparing to push them open.  Before he could go through with it he hesitated, somehow knowing what laid waiting for him once he did.

_If I do this, there’s no going back from whatever I find in there._

Even after coming all this way, Link still had the urge to run back.  To forget the chiming, forget the dreams, forget Ghirahim, and to never set foot near Skyview Temple again.  He could simply fly back to Skyloft and live out his life peacefully, like everyone wanted him to. But the more he thought about living peacefully, the more he realized that he could only equate peace with the ceaseless boredom he had been feeling all these months.  Peace may have been what he deserved, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

Leaving any apprehension behind, Link forced the heavy doors open.  As he pushed, the chiming became more intense and urgent, more clear.  With one final shove, the doors were flung open and the chiming ceased.

He scanned the dark room, finding that in the very center was Ghirahim, laying cold and motionless on the floor.  Link edged forward, wincing at the tap of his boots against the stone floor. As he got closer he saw some crimson substance pooled around the supine body in front of him.  Upon examination he found that it wasn’t quite blood, but rather a substance like molten metal. However, it was icy cold to the touch. Ghirahim lay, his metallic skin reflecting the light coming through the open doors.  He looked broken and weak, a stark contrast to the powerful Demon Lord he had fought before. His eyes were closed, the once-silver diamond on his chest now ragged and red; he was completely motionless, completely silent, and was giving no indication of being alive.  Link studied his form, crouching down to search for any sign of life.

A sharp gasp suddenly rang out through the room, startling Link half to death and abruptly breaking the oppressive silence.  On instinct he withdrew his sword, pointing it toward the felled demon in an attempt to keep distance between them. Ghirahim opened his eyes slightly, attempting to raise his hand to cover the gaping wound on his chest.  When his hand fell to the ground with a soft clunk it became apparent that Ghirahim, one of the most powerful adversaries Link had ever encountered, had no strength left. He turned his head toward the hero.

“Well, Skychild, what are you waiting for?  Go ahead and kill me” he rasped.

Link could only stare.  The Ghirahim he knew was too proud to even consider accepting death at his hands, yet here he was, prepared for Link to kill him.  The demon looked up at him and saw the apprehension in his eyes.

“What, are you going to make me beg?” he chuckled.  “We both know that would never happen. Go ahead and kill me Link, unless the sight of my suffering brings you pleasure?”

“No” came the quick reply.  “I don’t like to watch anything suffer.  I’m not like you, Ghirahim.”

“I didn’t need to be told that” he smirked.

Clearly, he still has enough energy to be a smart-ass…

“If that’s where you stand, then end my suffering and kill me.”

Link lowered his sword slightly, the tip barely grazing the exposed diamond core.

“You were calling” Link said, quickly changing the subject.  “I heard you outside the temple. Why were you calling me?”

“Because I knew that you would come eventually.”

A little startled by the answer, Link could only respond with “So… you wanted me here?” Ghirahim sighed, seemingly in frustration and pain.

“Honestly Skychild, are you really this dense?”  Link didn’t acknowledge the insult.

“You should be dead” Link spat.  “I thought I watched you die. You’re a menace to the Surface, so tell me why I shouldn’t kill you” he demanded, pointing the sword downward at the demon’s chest.

“I’m hardly the best at delivering moral advice at the moment” Ghirahim laughed.  Link hardened his stare, attempting to look as menacing as possible.

“Why did you lead me here?”

Ghirahim readjusted, leaning upwards and supporting himself on his arms before continuing.  “I have a proposition for you, something that is beneficial for both of us.”

Link didn’t respond, signaling Ghirahim to move forward in his explanation.

“Your sword has been laid dormant, never to be pulled from the pedestal in this lifetime again.  And my master has perished with no way of reviving him. You are without a worthy sword to fulfill your purpose, and I am rendered useless as a weapon because I have no master.”

“So you’re proposing that I take up your sword?” Link asked incredulously.

“Precisely” Ghirahim whispered.

“No, absolutely not.  That’s ridiculous. Hell, it would be dangerous!”

“Well, you have the option, Skychild.  You could do the “right” thing and kill me, protecting your beloved Surface from whatever terror I could conjure up” he said mockingly.  He steeled his gaze, locking his eyes on Link before continuing, “You can take it upon yourself to end my life and go back to your life in Skyloft.  You would live your life in the same boredom that’s been plaguing you since the day you killed Demise. Do that, or take up my sword. Become my master and see where the red thread of fate leads you.”

Link was surprised by the mention of the red thread of fate, remembering the first time Ghirahim had brought it up.

_We seem to bump into each other time and time again.  Oh, it’s no coincidence, though, is it. You and I, we’re bound by a red thread of fate._

Link had always wondered what he had meant by that. He huffed before responding.  “I’m assuming you aren’t aware of where this fate will lead me? Will lead us?”

“Even if I knew, do you think I would tell you?” he replied bitterly.  “So what will it be, Link? Either take up my sword or kill me while I still have some dignity, but for the sake of your own integrity don’t leave me here to suffer.”

Link steeled himself, preparing to thrust the sword downward into his chest.  One part of him knew that Ghirahim was dangerous and couldn’t be trusted. He had unlimited potential to wreak havoc on the world, despite having no master to work for.  However, despite knowing the danger and uncertainty, despite all Ghirahim had done, he couldn’t kill him. He thought back to their last battle, remembering the ferocity at which they fought.  He remembered jumping from platform to platform, plunging his blade into Ghirahim’s chest again and again. The demon’s blood continued to pool around him, his breathing ragged and pained. Intense guilt settled over him as he realized that _he_ was the cause of Ghirahim’s distress.

He continued to think, knowing what life would be like if he did kill Ghirahim.  He was dangerous, certainly, but may be the exact thing that Link had been craving.

“Damn it, make a decision already!” Ghirahim yelled, grabbing the end of the sword and pulling Link down with it.  “I am not some pawn to be judged by whatever screwed moral code you follow! This is not a simple decision of right and wrong.  You may have been taught to see the world as black and white, but you don’t bother to think about the complexity of the ones you perceive as evil.  By taking your sweet time to deliberate whether I am worthy to remain alive, you insult me not only as a living being, but as my nature as a sword.”  He grabbed Link by the front of his shirt, causing him to stumble onto his knees. They locked eyes, and he felt Ghirahim’s icy breath on his face as he spoke.

“Act, Link, one way or another.”  He breathed out a deep, rattling breath and steadied his gaze.  Link’s was reeling with guilt and fear. Despite knowing that he was walking defenseless into the unknown, he wanted whatever this was going to be.  Leaving all uncertainty behind, he cast his sword aside, hearing it clatter across the floor. Ghirahim let out a shallow sigh of relief.

“Tell me what I have to do” Link said, examining the wound.  He held out his hand to help Ghirahim sit up, which he hesitantly accepted.

“For now, all you need to do is complete the trial.  This will officiate you as my master, and we can work from there.”  With some effort he rose up to kneel in front of him. Suddenly the hilt of a sword erupted from his broken chest.  “Steady yourself and focus. You must pull the blade completely and raise it skyward. Those that are weak of mind and spirit can be destroyed.  If you are certain of this, you may proceed. If not, you have been warned of the consequences of failure.”

Link nodded, then took hold of the sword, gasping at the chaotic energy he felt flowing through it.  As he began to pull he noticed that Ghirahim began showing more obvious signs of pain, and the room’s atmosphere became more intense as it grew darker.  A thick, heavy darkness seemed to flow over and through him like water released from a dam. Gritting his teeth, Link tightened his grip and pulled further.  The crimson pool around them somehow was drawn back to the demon, seeping into his chest and causing it to glow brighter.

When the sword was halfway removed the darkness grew to be more aggressive, flooding his ears and eyes.  It settled over him, assailing his mind and pulsing through his body. Link shut his eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand instead of the unnatural energy, and he fought against the fiery feeling that burned his very core.  A scream ripped from his throat as the sword was finally withdrawn from Ghirahim’s chest. Exhausted from the ordeal, the demon nearly collapsed on the ground before dissipating into the sword. The ferocious blade was massive, requiring two hands to hold it upright, but Link raised it skyward using the last of his strength.  Relief flooded him as the oppressive darkness vanished.

“The trial is complete” Ghirahim’s disembodied voice wrang out, seemingly sourced from his own mind rather than an outside source.  “Link, I accept you as my master.”

Countless emotions flooded his mind, among them being dread, uncertainty, and for some reason, relief.

Fatigued from the days events, he hastily secured the blade to the harness with large leather straps.  Link exited the room, stepping outside into the Spring of Courage and squinting at the sudden brightness. He called upon his loftwing, which quickly descended in front of him.  Upon inspecting the blade the giant bird aggressively hissed, so Link pet him reassuringly before hopping on. Unsure of where to go, he decided to make his way back to Skyloft before making any other decisions.

 _It’s probably not the best idea to bring him there_ he thought.

_Well, I’ve probably made enough bad decisions today.  What’s one more?_


	4. The Next Course of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link begins to understand what he's gotten himself into, and Ghirahim is less than thrilled about his current situation. Both decide to argue about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you so much for being so patient with updates, and thank you for the positive comments too! This chapter may seem a little slow, but I promise we're getting to more exciting things.

They arrived in Skyloft shortly before sunset, which was ideal; it meant that most of the town would be eating dinner, allowing Link to smuggle the sword into his room without anyone seeing him.

_ The last thing I need is for people to question where I got this thing from. _

His loftwing touched down right outside the Academy’s upper floor, giving a distrustful glare at the blade before flying off.  Link slunk through the doors and closed them softly, listening intently for any nearby activity before continuing, and made it down the stairs without issue.  Quietly, he opened his door and slid into his room, ensuring to close and lock the door behind him.

Link unclasped the sword from his back and laid it down on his bed, noticing for the first time that it was nearly as long as he was tall.  He ran his hand over the blade, studying the intricacies of the hilt, the triforce mark at the base of the blade, and the fragmented diamond centered at the guard.  A gasp escaped him when he fingered the broken core and felt a jolt of energy rush through him.Metallic chimes filled the air as Ghirahim appeared at the center of his room.  Too weak to stand, he stumbled toward the desk, kneeling and clutching at his chest.

“As beautiful as my blade is, you admiring it isn’t going to help me presently.  You’ll have to tear your eyes away for just a moment.”

“Oh!  Yeah- uh… what do you need?”

“I need an evil crystal.  You’ve picked some up during your travels, haven’t you?” he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Knowing that he had a few on hand Link bolted up to rummage through his closet in search of the small pouch of crystals.  Finally, he found them hidden deep within a drawer, cautiously taking one out and handing it to Ghirahim.

“So what are you going to do with that?  Is there some spell or ritual that goes with it?” Link asked, worried about the rest of the academy becoming suspicious.   
“Hardly” the demon scoffed before holding the crystal above his chest and crushing it with a loud, resounding crack.  From the shattered pieces came a thick, red-black liquid that dripped into the wound. Upon contact the frayed metal reformed in small diamonds and Ghirahim let out a relieved sigh.

“That was loud” Link said quietly.

“Is that a problem?” he asked as he dusted the last few shards of the crystal off of his hands.

Well, in case you haven’t noticed, there are other people that live here, and the walls are thin.  I can’t have people knowing that you’re here.”

“Well, I wasn’t concerned with where exactly you live because I was a little busy  _ dying _ .”  Just then, a knock sounded at the door.

“Hey Link?” Fledge asked through the door.

“Shit” Link whispered.  “You need to hide, now.”  Ghirahim shrugged before fading back into the sword.  Link covered the blade with his sheets before answering the door.

“Hey Fledge!  You need something?” he said, attempting to conceal the fact that he was hiding something.

“No, I was just checking to see that you’re alright.  I heard a crash or something, and it sounded like you were just talking to someone?”

“Oh, yeah!  I’m sorry about that, I just dropped one of the statues I was working on.”  Link cringed at his pitiful excuse for the noise.

“Oh, that’s too bad!” Fledge said sympathetically.  “Be careful, okay?” he said, then walked back to the dining hall.

“Sure thing!” Link called back.  Again he closed and locked the door before turning back to find the demon sitting casually at the edge of his bed.  He had returned to his original form, fully equipped with his luxurious crimson cloak, and a smug look was plastered on his face.

“You dropped a statue huh?” he smirked.  “Why are you so adamant that no one knows I’m here?”

“Because you’re the one that nearly brought destruction upon the entire world!  I don’t even really know why I brought you here considering all that you’ve done and I-I’m not sure if I can trust you.  I need to be able to explain myself to Zelda and reasonably defend you before I let you be seen.”

Ghirahim sighed and rolled his eyes.  “Link, please do me a favor and tell me where we are.”

Surprised by the sudden question, Link stammered “I-in my room.”

“Which is located where?”

“In Skyloft…”

“Precisely, we are in Skyloft.  More importantly,  _ I _ am in Skyloft.”

“What’s your point?” Link snapped, growing impatient.

“My point is that you’ve brought me here, the place where the goddess’s defenseless humans make their home.  You say you don’t trust me, but you bring me here?” Link was silent, signaling for Ghirahim to continue. “What do you not understand about ‘You are now my master’?  You have the power to control my actions. If you don’t trust me, then just order me to be still and silent.”

“That may be the case, but I’m not going to just order you to do anything” Link replied.

“It’s in my nature, Skychild.”

“Maybe it is!  But that doesn’t mean I have to take advantage of that.  You may not have had a choice before, but no one deserves to be forced to follow orders.”

“Don’t you see you’ve already been issuing commands?  Even if you don’t realize it, any seemingly simple request is binding to me.”

Link paused before responding, “Look, I can’t ever truly understand your situation, but I do know what it’s like to be manipulated into following orders.  If I’m going to be your master, I’m not going to order you to do anything.”

“We shall see…” Ghirahim chuckled, then turned his attention to fidgeting with his cloak.  Link returned to his closet to search for a clean shirt: the one he was wearing smelled like metal and fire.

Shortly after changing he became acutely aware of a sharp pain in his head and a dull throbbing in his entire body.  His mind flashed back to the afternoon, the swarm of darkness that swarmed through every cell in his body. When he groaned in pain Ghirahim sat up and turned towards him, not exactly concerned but still attentive.  Link pinched the bridge of his nose and turned towards Ghirahim.

“What was all of that in Skyview Temple?  I still don’t fully understand what happened” he asked, making his way to the bed.  He sat on the opposite end, still clutching his pounding head. “My entire body aches.”

“That should be expected” he replied nonchalantly.  “The ritual was a process of binding the sword and myself to your soul.”  He gestured to the blade before continuing. “This blade is imbued with a powerful force.  When it was forged by Demise he wanted to ensure that the blade couldn’t just be wielded by anyone, so he designed a trial of the soul to ensure that the potential wielder is strong enough to control the power inside it.”

Ghirahim turned towards Link, locking eyes with him.  “What you felt was all of the energy and power contained within this blade.  The sword itself was testing you, ensuring that you were worthy and deserving of this fine weapon and the spirit attached to it.  It would have utterly destroyed any normal being, but since you possess a portion of the triforce like Demise did, you yourself contain a power that can combat that of the sword.”

Link sighed, satisfied with the explanation, then lifted the blade from his bed.  In its current state, it was massive and unwieldy; somehow, that would have to be changed.

“I suppose we’ll have to find a way to fix this thing.”

“Hmph, I think it’s fine the way is.  However, considering it may be hard for a weakling like you to simply carry it on your back, perhaps it is a good idea to alter it somehow.”

“Thanks” Link muttered sarcastically.  He stood up, taking the blade and sliding it under the bed to conceal it.  Then he turned back towards Ghirahim, still sprawled at the end of his bed, and somewhat awkwardly stated “I’ve got to sleep.”

“Hm, good for you” he responded with a sly smile.  Link glared, gesturing for him to get off of the bed.

“Alright then” he huffed, snapping his fingers and disappearing in a flash of diamonds.  “I’ll see you when you wake, Link” rang out his disembodied voice.

Ghirahim’s soft laughter was the last thing he heard as his head hit the pillow, instantly falling asleep.

-

Having grown bored of waiting, Ghirahim reemerged in the room.  He scowled at the still sleeping boy, still unsure of how to feel about his current situation.   _ It’s pathetic how helpless he is… how is it fated that I am to serve such a weakling? _

Pale light flitted through the window, and Ghirahim observed that a thick blanket of fog had settled over the floating islands.  Seeing that Link showed no sign of waking, Ghirahim decided to amuse himself by investigating the various areas of Link’s living quarters.  For the better half of an hour he would open drawers, skim through their contents, then move on. One thing that particularly caught his interest were the wooden figures that lined his dust-covered desk; they were exceptionally detailed, ranging in size from a few inches to about a foot in length.  It was surprising to see that Link was so skilled in such a delicate craft, despite having such an affinity for battle. Ghirahim’s thoughts shifted to memories of watching Link fight, movements that resembled a beautiful dance: sharp, quick, and graceful. During their last battle he fought with a ferocity that the Demon Lord hadn’t seen before.  Moments such as that made him wonder what the red thread of fate could lead them to.

A muffled noise drew his attention back to the present.  He turned to the source to see that Link had begun to shift in his sleep, an uneasy look on his face.  When the movement became more agitated Ghirahim decided to wake him before the boy could draw any attention to his room.  He ran his hand along the bookshelf, found a small leather-bound book, and proceeded to throw it directly at Link’s head, which caused him to wake in a frenzy.

“What the hell is your problem?!” he growled, getting up and returning the book to its place.   
“You were thrashing and making noise, I didn’t want anyone to come barging in” Ghirahim shrugged.  “And, if you had laid a hand on me I would have been inclined to strike back. It’s probably about time you wake up anyway.”

“Wow, thanks” Link huffed before returning to his bed to retrieve the blade.  He dragged it out of its hiding place and placed it in his lap, running his hand along the glossy black surface.  “Do you know of any way to alter this? Currently it’s impractical for me to wield.”

“Well, it’s not an ordinary blade.  No man-made fire can melt it, so it’s impossible to reforge.  Additionally, since I am attached to the blade I may be altered as well.”

_ Not exactly something I’m opposed to  _ Link thought.  “You said no man-made fire can melt it, but do you know of the three divine flames?” he questioned.

“Vaguely” Ghirahim drawled.  “I don’t know many details about their purpose or function, only that at one point it was my job to prevent you from accessing them.  Why do you ask?”

“The flames were used to imbue the Goddess Sword with sacred power and eventually transformed it into the Master Sword.  When I arrived at each flame, Fi would collect the fire and concentrate it into the blade. Considering that she was also a sword spirit, I’d assume that you could do the same to her own blade.”

“Don’t even think about comparing me to that dull excuse of a sword spirit!” he spat.  “Besides, Fi was the Goddess’s creation, and I am of demonic origin. There’s no telling what the three sacred flames could do to me.  However” Ghirahim paused, moving from the bookcase to crouch in front of the blade. “I can’t conceive of anything else that could possibly work.  So get ready to depart for the Surface soon, lest we run into any curious friends of yours.”

With that, Ghirahim snapped and disappeared from view, leaving Link to make preparations by himself.


End file.
